


Танец

by Nnneki



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnneki/pseuds/Nnneki
Summary: У Кроноса проблемы. Опять. А значит проблемы и у Сефирии, ведь ей с этим разбираться.
Relationships: Sephiria Arks/Belze Rochefort
Kudos: 4





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывался, как зарисовка, получилось это. И в первой главе нет той сцены, ради которой всё начиналось.

Очередной приём у какой-то важной шишки: дамы в элегантных платьях, мужчины в дорогих костюмах, светские беседы... Всё это напоминало балы, о которых грезят маленькие девочки. Но Сефирия уже давно не была девочкой и привыкла к пышным празднествам, считая их скорее выматывающей рутиной. В разы легче было уничтожать очередную неугодную Кроносу группировку, нежели крутиться в этом клубке змей. Здесь каждый имел вес в обществе и важность для организации, но также каждый имел и амбиции, хотел пролезть как можно выше. И был готов для этого на любые меры. А место командира Чисел Кроноса, главы важнейшего боевого отряда, было слишком важным на политической арене, и потому все стремились поставить туда своего человека. Если таковой имелся. В то время как личность Сефирии, выскочки с мутной биографией, ставленницы Велизарка, устраивала мало кого. Слишком мало кого, чтобы не беспокоиться о её собственной безопасности на таких приёмах. Открытых нападений, которые гарантировали смерть нападавшего, конечно, не было, но применялись все возможные способы убить или хотя бы навредить, не раскрывая своей личности. Приходилось быть всё время начеку, внимательно следить за окружающими, и это отнимало много сил. Поэтому Сефирия не ходила по всему залу, а стояла в стороне и смотрела за всеми сразу. Но даже это не освобождало её от навязчивого внимания со стороны окружающих. Всё же важный пост подразумевал и множество связей, интриг. Да и по долгу службы девушке приходилось общаться с разными высокопоставленными людьми, когда ей поручали разобраться с каким-то запутанным делом, где не было чёткого понимания, кого именно следует устранить. Старейшины, не имеющие возможности лично разобраться в щепетильных вопросах предательств и подковёрных интриг, часто такое доверяли именно ей. Да и в целом, для выживания в столь опасном мире приходилось держать ухо востро, ориентируясь в постоянно изменяющихся альянсах.

Первый Номер покачивала в пальцах левой руки бокал красного вина и, чуть прикрыв глаза, наблюдала за залом и отмечала для себя различные контакты между высокими чинами. Однако часть информации всё равно выпадала из цельной картины: многие пользовались специально отведёнными под приватные встречи комнатами. 

Сефирия издалека заметила направляющуюся именно к ним пару: высокого скуластого мужчину лет сорока, с тёмно синими слегка узковатыми глазами, с золотистыми волосами до плеч и миловидную женщину, чуть моложе своего спутника, её каштановые волосы были убраны в замысловатую причёску, обнажающую шею и уши, украшенные небольшими, но явно дорогими ювелирными изделиями, неброский макияж дополнял картину сдержанной, утончённой, богатой леди. Сефирия им приветственно улыбнулась. Как и большинство присутствующих на этом приёме, эта пара была ей знакома. Кроме того, Первой было прекрасно известно, о чём будет разговор. Точнее разговор с ней. Жан Рошфор, глава старого рода оружейников, скорее всего хотел переговорить не с ней, а с её Правой рукой, Белзом, своим младшем братом. Так что Первая предполагала малоинформативный, обязательный по этикету диалог, после которого Жан сможет поговорить с нужным ему человеком. 

Сефирия сменила обычную, сдержанную улыбку на более приветливую и искреннюю и некрепко пожала руку главе клана Рошфор, справедливо полагая, что сильное сдавливание будет расценено как угроза. После приветствия Жана, она слегка кивнула, принимая книксен от леди Рошфор, а лорд Рошфор пожал руку своему брату и ограничился приветственным кивком в сторону ещё одного спутника Первого Номера, Найзера. Всё же не замечать кого-то из Чисел было весьма невежливо и даже в некотором смысле опасно.

— Вы прекрасны, мисс Аркс, — учтиво улыбнулся Жан, напряжённо поглядывая на бокал вина в руке Сефирии, — а прелестным леди не стоит пить алкоголь.

— Я тоже рада вас видеть, — Первая задумчиво качнула вино, наблюдая как взметнулись крупинки со дна бокала, — если честно, я тоже думаю, что напитки здесь не подходящие: осадок. Хотя запах интересный.

— Вы, насколько я помню, больше предпочитаете чай или кофе.

— Скорее чай, он мягче, хотя кофе иногда незаменим.

— Понимаю... Жаль только не многие могут сварить его правильно. — устало вздохнул Жан.

— Не могу не согласиться. Чай тоже мало кто умеет правильно заварить. В то время как алкоголь надо только разлить, — тепло улыбнулась Сефирия, после чего с некоторой хитринкой продолжила, — но всё же вы пришли обсуждать не преимущества различных напитков.

— Вы как и всегда проницательны, мисс, я бы хотел переговорить с моим братом.

В ответ Сефирия лишь едва ощутимо склонила голову, кивая на своего заместителя. Если Жан сказал «брат», то скорее всего это семейные дела и участие Сефирии здесь не понадобиться. Так что Первая перевела взгляд обратно в зал, возвращаясь к наблюдению. Она лишь краем уха слушала разговор братьев Рошфор. Всё же интерес к разговору был: Белз её жених, а значит в личные дела она была вмешена. Но её возлюбленный предпочитал решать все личные вопросы сам, обсуждая лишь важные, затрагивающие интересы обоих моменты. А Сефирия Белзу доверяла, чтобы открыто лезть, а не только интересоваться.

Задумчиво скользя взглядом по залу, Сефирия наткнулась на весьма интересную картину: дон Ромальдио, покровитель борделей в Сан-Гелесе и его округе, о чём-то общался с сэром МакКиноном, хозяином казино и прочих игровых заведений в Бостоне. Они были недалеко, но при этом особо не пересекались, как не особо пересекались их сферы интересов. А тут столь оживлённое общение. И даже по легальной части бизнеса они были в разных сферах. Дон Ромальдио, выбрал себе для прикрытия магазины нижнего белья и сексшопы, за что за глаза над ним грубо шутили, в то время как МакКинон предпочёл торговлю морепродуктами. Так что их контакт был весьма удивителен, при условии, что сейчас у них не было особых столкновений или делёжки территорий.

— С чего бы Ромальдио лебезить перед МакКиноном? — тихо спросила Сефирия, прикрывая бокалом рот, чтобы хищные акулы не прочитали вопрос по губам.— Вроде у них всё в порядке последнее время.

Краем глаза Первая заметила, как напрягся Жан, который явно тоже был не в курсе.

— Вы уверены? Им не зачем особо контактировать. — осторожно осведомился глава Рошфор.

— Я верю своим глазам. — прикрыла глаза Сефирия.

Повисло неловкое молчание, когда каждый пытался найти объяснение столь неожиданному происшествию. Вдруг тихо заговорила леди Рошфор:

— Так Мариэтта Ромальдио говорила, что намечается их свадьба с Грэгом МакКиноном. А она не столь юна...

— Как я понимаю, это она сказала до публичного объявления помолвки? Тогда понятно... — Сефирия расслабилась, перестав сверлить мужчин на другом конце зала взглядом.

— Планируете прийти на торжество? — осторожно поинтересовался Жан.

— Только если пригласят, в чём я сомневаюсь. Я всё же редкий гость на такого рода торжествах.

— Как знаете... — покачал головой глава Рошфор, — хотя, думаю, на свадьбу Белза вы всё же придёте. 

— Непременно, — и хитро улыбнулась, позволяя Жану увидеть это.

Сефирия не была уверена, понял ли он её слова, но говорить прямо была пока что не готова.. Прямой ответ вынудил бы и её, и Жана перейти к составлению договора, что было невозможно без присутствия её отца, главы её клана. Всё же такой переход Белза в Аркс требовал долгого обсуждения всех тонкостей, а также выплаты отступных. Так что Сефирия выбрала оставить недосказанность. Жан же слегка нахмурился, бросил быстрый взгляд на брата, но ничего не спросил. А судя по тому, что разговор был о встрече, то обсуждение её странного намёка впереди. Хотя то, что он намекнул на возможную свадьбу, было не очень хорошо, скорее всего опять будут пытаться сосватать Белзу невесту. Впрочем, Жан должен знать, что его ждёт в этом случае. Ведь Белз мог быть весьма и весьма агрессивным, отстаивая свои интересы. А в том, что её мужчина и практически жених не предаст, Сефирия была уверенна.

Через некоторое время после ухода Рошфора к Первой подошёл ещё один мужчина. Вот его, в отличие от Жана, Первая не была рада видеть. Но она всё равно улыбнулась своей дежурной приветливой улыбкой, надевая ажурную маску лжи, состоящую из множества мелких, постоянно изменяющихся чёрточёк. Такую маску было крайне сложно прочесть, вычленить из неё настоящие эмоции. Ни к чему этому человеку знать её настоящие мысли. А подошёл к ней Донован Лаел, глава отделения убийц. Высокий, мощный мужчина средних лет, с коротко стриженными чёрными волосами, внимательными насмешливыми карими глазами. Возможно, кто-то бы его назвал даже привлекательным... Кто-то, но не Сефирия. У неё были другие другие вкусы на мужчин. Кроме этого Первый Номер была вынуждена постоянно с ним общаться, деля миссии: иногда Старейшины обозначали проблемы, с которыми следует разобраться, а потом наблюдали за грызнёй между тремя командирами их военных сил. И если с Джейн Сефирия могла договориться и мирно разделить обязанности, ориентируясь на возможности подведомственных отрядов, то Донован... Тут было всё сложно. Спецназ, а особенно его командира, Лаел терпеть не мог, как прямого конкурента за ресурсы. Чисел воспринимал спокойно, но с Первой отношения у него не сложились. Лаел даже как-то сказал, что удостоверился, что женщина не может управлять боевым подразделением. Что примечательно, не при Старейшинах. Причиной, как предполагала Сефирия, являлось её сотрудничество с не так давно утвердившимся в Кроносе спецназом. Многие из тех, кто воспитывался в организации не могли понять зачем он нужен, если есть Числа.

Но все их разногласия не были поводом публично проявлять неучтивость. Так что Первая протянула своему коллеге руку для рукопожатия, но Донован лёгким движением перехватил тонкую кисть и коснулся губами воздуха над тыльной стороной ладони. Сефирия вырвала свою руку и тут же выставила её в качестве препятствия перед Найзером. Тот понял намёк и отступил, но сверлить взглядом не перестал. Вот за такие моменты Первая терпеть не могла Лаела. Но показывать усталую злость на таком приёме было опасно. Поэтому Сефирия удержала на лице милую улыбку, которая выбешивала практически всех. А бурю в душе успокоила методом, который ей подсказал отец много лет назад: придумывала способ убить бесящего человека с особой жестокостью. И он помогал в особо запущенных случаях, не то чтобы надолго, но помогал. Вот только оппонент не всегда догадывался, что его от претворения в жизнь этого плана отделяет очень тонкая грань. Донован возможно и понимал, но крайне любил проходить по самому краю. Так и сейчас он смотрел с нескрываемой насмешкой и очевидно задумал какую-то пакость. 

— И всё же платье тебе идёт в разы больше формы, — ухмыльнулся Лаел с интересом разглядывая девушку.

Идиот. Сефирия про себя вознесла молитву Элине за то, что взяла Найзера, одного из самых адекватных чисел. Тот же Джейнус уже бы взбесился, хотя из его уст такая фраза смотрелась бы уместной. Но Седьмой никогда не пытался её этим задеть: пошутить, сделать комплимент, что угодно, но не обидеть. И Сефирия принимала их странный, неуместный, непонятный посторонним юмор, но не завуалированные оскорбления. За такое обычно можно было получить от любого Числа, всё же они были боевиками, а не дипломатами. Но Сефирия умела перенаправлять свою агрессию в обидные слова:

— Оу, благодарю, — девушка чуть опустила глаза, скрывая лукавый огонёк, — я, если честно, плохо разбираюсь в таких материях. Вас сестра учила?

О... Сефирия прекрасно знала, что у Донована только три старших брата и никаких сестёр. А ведь в остальном Первая сказала истинную правду: пока девушек учили прихорашиваться, её учили убивать. Так что и сейчас тот же Шао, чей удел маскировка, иногда помогал ей с внешним видом на таких мероприятиях. А остальные Числа подшучивали, что он умеет краситься лучше девушек. Хотя и очень конкретных, но всё же...

Лаел скрывать свои эмоции умел не так хорошо: глаза выдавали его бешенство, но не в чём другом это не проявилось. А Сефирии было достаточно и такого подтверждения. Оставалось только надеяться, что он сдержится и не наброситься на неё с кулаками. В том, что она выйдет победителем, Сефирия не сомневалась, но за драку на великосветском приёме Старейшины по головке не погладят ни её, ни Донована, и не важно кто начал. Хотя Лаел это должен был понимать, ему же больше достанется. На Сефирию было довольно сложно действительно давить, а выговор она как-нибудь переживёт. Но вот избежать урона репутации хотелось бы. И не хотелось бы светить своим действительным уровнем боевых способностей, что было бы ещё неприятнее.

Донован сдержался, хотя ему и потребовалось несколько секунд.

— Вижу вы развлекаетесь, пока у Кроноса проблемы? — резко перевёл тему глава отделения убийц.

— О, нисколько. Но раз вы спросили, можно будет с вами завтра встретится? Как обычно. — аккуратная формулировка, чтобы много информации не вычленили, — или сейчас отойдём?

А вот последний вариант был не желательным. Всё у неё осталось либо в офисе, либо дома. Так что придётся объяснять на пальцах, а потом всё равно пересылать задачи. Первая хотела бы этого избежать. Лаел задумался, но кивнул:

— Завтра. Вы с мисс Шадоу будете?

На мгновение Сефирия опешила, пытаясь понять о ком говорит Донован: в её окружении редко кто называл Джейн по выдуманной фамилии. Но Лаел, вроде бы, не заметил этой заминки, ведь все разговоры в таком обществе велись достаточно медленно. Да и Донован понимал тонкую грань в их отношениях: Сефирия была наделена большой властью, чтобы открыто её ловить на чём-то. Так что, когда надо было, Лаел мог перестроиться на рабочий лад. И реальность в виде Джейн не отрицал, тем более, что у неё под началом информационные отделения. Даже мог соблюдать некоторую вежливость.

— Скорее одна, с ней мы всё обсудили.

— Хорошо.

Сефирия переключилась обратно на зал, всем своим видом показывая, что диалог окончен. Лаел, который похоже задал интересующий его вопрос, покинул её общество. Сама же Сефирия наконец-то выдохнула: на общение приходилось тратить много сил, аккуратно подбирая каждое слово, осторожно меняя выражение лица. Хотелось уже домой, где никто не будет следить за каждым, даже самым мельчайшим жестом. А времени уже прошло достаточно, чтобы хозяева не сочли её уход за оскорбление. Девушка тихо шепнула Найзеру:

— Подготовь машину, пожалуйста.

Тот кивнул и исчез из зала. Всё же большинство Чисел умело быть стремительными и незаметными. Сефирия про себя отсчитывала минуты, подгадывая нужный момент, чтобы уйти и не стоять долго на улице. Девушка знаком попросила подойти официанта и отдала ему полный бокал вина. После чего кивнула Белзу и направилась к хозяевам вечера. Всё же требовалось попрощаться. После обязательного по этикету ритуала, Сефирия направилась на улицу.

Машину уже подогнали к воротам особняка. Первая степенно подошла к ней, отмечая про себя особенности: автомобиль ничем особо не выделялся, чёрный, с тонированными задними стёклами, изнутри завешенными чёрной плотной тканью. Такими пользовались практически все высокопоставленные особы. Единственным отличием был Найзер, который поджидал своё командование рядом с машиной. Первая благодарно кивнула, забираясь на пассажирское сидение.

За рулём сидел неизвестный ей мужчина, но на плече его был шеврон спецназа. Свои. Сефирия тихо выдохнула. Из-за того, что спецназ был отдельной от Чисел структурой, такие дела проходили через Джейн. Так что можно было не ожидать сильной подставы. Хотя напряжение никуда не делось. Всё же полным доверием пользовались только несколько человек, да и всех доверенных старшей сестрёнки Сефирия так или иначе знала.

Перед отправкой автомобиля мужчина поднял стекло, отсекая важных пассажиров от передней части салона, в которой расположился Найзер. Сефирия и Белз, скрытые от чужих глаз, теряли способность следить за дорогой. И Пятый был гарантом того, что их довезут до офиса. Всё же прямое столкновение сейчас было не столь желательно: верное оружие пришлось оставить, потому что оно не подходило для скрытного ношения, а демонстрация была бы воспринята как угроза. Хотя безоружными они с Белзом не были: пистолеты с несколькими магазинами, несколько метательных ножей и другие «милые безделушки» всегда были спрятаны в одежде на непредвиденный случай. Но использовать их не хотелось: было попросту лень что-то делать после столь выматывающего вечера, особенно без Христа. Так что приемлемым вариантом было только возвращение домой.

***

В офисе их, как ни странно, ждали. На подземной парковке, у стены стояла женщина средних лет. Её короткие чёрные волосы лежали в беспорядке, цепкие, пронзительные зелёные глаза напряжённо всматривались в полутьму помещения, а на плече висела винтовка в чехле. Их ожидала Джейн собственной персоной. Когда Сефирия вышла из машины, глава спецназа быстрым шагом двинулась к ней. Сефирия едва сдержалась, чтобы не кинуться старшей сестрёнке на шею. Это было не для чужих глаз. Но Сефирия всё же позволила себе искренне улыбнуться и сдержано покачать ладонью в качестве приветствия. Джейн же ответила неопределённым движением руки. Сефирия сразу же отметила напряжение сестрёнки.

— О прекраснейшая леди, — она быстрым движением подхватила руку Сефирии и поцеловала тыльную сторону ладони, — благодарю, что вы почтили меня своим присутствием.

— Сестрёнка... — с усталой улыбкой протянула Сефирия.

— Да ладно тебе, ты прелесть, особенно сейчас.

Когда примерно то же сделал Лаел, это бесило, а сейчас нет. Донован хотел унизить и оскорбить, а Джейн действительно так считала и пыталась поднять ей настроение небольшой клоунадой. Всё же старшая сестрёнка оставалась ей всегда. Джейн коротко поздоровалась с Белзом и Найзером, жестом отослала своего подчинённого и вновь переключила своё внимание на Сефирию. Джейн аккуратно убрала выпавшие из причёски прядки, убирая милую шероховатость из её образа. Сефирия же внимательно глядела в глаза Джейн и всё больше ощущала тревогу. 

— Что-то случилось? — тихо спросила Сефирия, переходя на язык клана.

— Подвезти? — невпопад ответила глава спецназа.

Сефирия на несколько секунд задумалась: Джейн предлагала свою помощь неспроста, потому что её ближайшее «убежище» находилось в другой стороне. А ещё она была одним из тех немногих, кто имел доступ в особняк. Даже Числа были вынуждены каждый раз связываться с Сефирией или Белзом, чтобы те отдали нужные распоряжения, а Джейн могла приехать в любой момент, более того она могла остаться на ночь в своей комнате. И судя по всему намеревалась своим правом воспользоваться.

— Если тебе не трудно, — мягко улыбнулась Сефирия, решив расспросить сестрёнку позже, после чего обернулась к Найзеру, — спасибо за вечер. Тебе следует отдохнуть, возможно, скоро появится работёнка по твоему профилю.

Оставалось только надеяться, что Старейшины не подкинут чего-нибудь срочного. Шао и Джейнуса сейчас не было возможности выцепить с их задач. А больше никто на неожиданные атаки не был рассчитан, только если просить Джейн и её снайперов. Чего тоже хотелось избежать: у сестрёнки было слишком много своих проблем, чтобы вечно помогать.

— До свидания, капитан, — слегка склонил голову Назер и ушёл.

— Домой? — поинтересовалась глава спецназа.

— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду под домом, — насмешливо улыбнулась Сефирия.

— Могу и к Каю тебя отвезти, если хочешь. — пожала плечами Джейн.

— Лучше ко мне...

— Не вопрос.

Пока Джейн заводила свою не основную машину, Сефирия едва сдерживалась, чтобы не допросить старшую сестру. Если она не хочет ничего говорить, значит не место и не время. Сефирия молча уселась на заднее сидение рядом с Белзом и задёрнула шторку, которая выполняла роль перегородки. Джейн крайне не любила толстые стёкла, которые мешали разговору, но скрывать своих пассажиров надо было. А в её случае увидеть их можно было только с её места через зеркало заднего вида. Да и то не полностью.

Тишина продолжалась до выезда на улицу города.

— Что-то не так? — тихо поинтересовалась Сефирия, едва ощутимо сжимая кисть Белза.

— Крыса, — коротко бросила Джейн, не вдаваясь в подробности.

Сефирия тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на спинку сидения. Одно единственное слово объясняло всё: кто-то сдал командование Чисел.

— И что конкретно? — Сефирия знала, что Джейн непременно поймёт такой вопрос.  
— Машину. Скорее всего ожидают либо твою, либо Белза. Это насколько я знаю. Сейчас ребята Мираджейн и мои прочесывают всё, что можно.

Сефирия мягко улыбнулась, опустив взгляд в колени. Быть эдакой девицей в беде было не очень приятно, но забота грела душу. Она вновь на несколько секунд ощутила себя той маленькой девочкой, которая может спрятаться от всех проблем в объятьях сестрёнки. Джейн всегда в меру своих сил оберегала её, даже несмотря на то, что весёлая и шаловливая малышка выросла. Хотя теперь она больше занималась спасением жизни наследницы клана.

— Расслабься, — весело бросила Джейн, явно поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, — но одно условие: машина вам не постель. Во всяком случае моя.

Сефирия почувствовала, как полыхают её уши. Даже у Белза чуть проступила краска. А Джейн лишь рассмеялась.

— Кажется я попала в точку. Вы так мило смущаетесь...

— Джейн! — не удержавшись рявкнула Сефи.

— Ладно-ладно, молчу.

Слишком яркое возмущение прошло, забрав с собой и сосущую тревогу. Всё же Джейн слишком хорошо её знала, поэтому и переключила внимание на другое. Хотя с темой Сефирия была не согласна, но сестрёнке высказывать претензии... Она же потом долго троллить будет!

— Ладно, мелкая, — через некоторое время вновь заговорила Джейн, — лучше подумай, кто так хочет тебя грохнуть из Кроноса.

— Знаешь, из Кроноса меня хотят грохнуть практически все, включая Старейшин. Ты о чём?

— Ну последние вряд ли хотят... — задумчиво проговорила Джейн.

— Скажем так, они были бы не против моей смерти.

Временный командир, слишком долго сидящий на своём месте. Сефирия прекрасно понимала, что ей дали пост только из-за отсутствия достаточно хороших конкурентов. А она могла удержать в своих руках поводки от своры псов, несущихся в разные стороны. Именно такими и были Числа. Да ещё то, что она как наследница могла освободить пост в скором времени, как ни странно, сказалось в её пользу. Но в остальном Джейн была права: если бы Старейшины хотели её убить, то проблем было бы в разы больше. Кроме них можно было смело вычеркнуть всех Чисел, они бы попытались сами, да и никому среди отряда её смерть не нужна. Уже никому: два суицидальных задания — два смертных приговора и две её подписи. Доказательства Мираджейн нашла позже.

Сефирия почувствовала тёплые шершавые пальцы на щеке. Опять слёзы.

— Всё хорошо, котёнок, — низкий голос Белза успокаивал.

Девушка, не особо задумываясь, пододвинулась к нему и положила голову на плечо. Стало легче. Джейн не сказала ничего, хотя должна была всё видеть. Она всё так же молча вела машину. Сефирия всё же нашла в себе силы и чуть дрожащим голосом произнесла:

— Всё в порядке, сестрёнка.

И она была уверена, что Джейн грустно улыбнулась. Почему-то от этого стало ещё больнее. Сефирия попросту разревелась на плече у возлюбленного. Белз лишь молча гладил её по волосам и спине. Успокоилась она не так быстро, как ей бы хотелось, но хотя бы до приезда домой. Когда рыдания перешли в всхлипы, Белз дал Сефирии выпить успокаивающий чай из термокружки. Всё же такого рода истерика была предсказуема, особенно в свете нагрузки. Она уже не должна была так остро реагировать на болезненные воспоминания о чистках.

— Давно мы не пили, — тихо пробормотала Сефирия.

Это уже было своего рода традицией: раз в два месяца в кабинет Первого Номера вламывалась глава спецназа, после чего нагло похищала Сефирию, везла её в ближайшую из квартир, где дамы пили вино, ели сладости и болтали в основном о мужчинах (женщин в их окружении всегда было как-то мало). Своеобразные девчачьи посиделки. И даже если их заставал Белз, то обычно он приносил что-нибудь сладкое с кухни и покидал их общество. Хотя иногда ему всё же предлагали присоединиться, после чего расслаблялись они уже втроём. 

— Возможно... — голос Джейн на что-то намекал, но Сефирии только и оставалось, что гадать.

Сестрёнка всегда любила делать приятные сюрпризы. И судя по всему Сефирию ждал один из них.


End file.
